Belial, The Incarnation of Darkness
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History Belial was born as the oldest of 9 kids and he was named Alex at his birth. He grew up with his younger siblings, but envied their powers. Why? You ask? Because at that time, he had NO powers of his own. He grew up as the oldest, but never got to help with anything. If it was something heavy, Ty could lift it. If was needed very quickly, Dawn could do it faster. Eventually, his envy became anger. Then his anger became contempt. And last, his contempt became hatred. He left the house at the age of 17 and never looked back. WIP Powers Umbrakinesis- Belial's control over darkness is expert-level. He's almost on par with Gabranth, who's the God of Darkness. Osteokinesis- Belial can manipulate his own bones or even create new ones to use as weapons that he can make tougher and sharper. Necromancery- Belial can raise ENTIRE ARMIES of the dead with little to no effort at all, and he can spam this to really fuck with his opponents. Supernatural Strength- Belial's special circumstance in life has given him strength that rivals the likes of Ty. Supernatural Speed- Belial's special circumstance in life has given him speed that rivals the likes of Dawn. Supreme Durability- Belials's greatest gift he obtained was his durability. He can take GODLIKE amounts of punishment and STILL continue to fight his opponent unhindered. This was shown when he survived being cut in half by Ty, blasted by a Big Bang from Xia, and being blasted through his heart by Kara all in a row, and he simply pulled himself back together and resumed fighting with all 3 of them. Teleportation- Belial can teleport just by thinking about it. Shape Shifting- Belial is capable of changing into any other person he knows, regardless of gender. Entrokinesis- Belial's chaos manipulation is quite strong too. He's capable of even Final Tier chaos abilities. Forms Base Reality (Times 500) (Reality Form is Belial's only transformation, as he doesn't really need any others. In this state, his Durability increases by about twice of what it was while his Strength and Speed gain the times 500 boost) Techniques Eraser Beam WIP Chaos Whiplash WIP Revenant WIP Diamond Dust WIP Trance WIP Dark Matter WIP Collar of Bones WIP Black Skull WIP Darkness Incarnate WIP Zombify WIP Strengths Due to his INSANE durability, Belial is capable of outlasting almost any opponent. Only those who have an extreme amount of energy can even hope to last long enough to beat Belial. (We're talking someone who's at least as strong as Ty & Xia combined just to beat him in base form) Belial's necromancery allows him to raise entire armies to fight for him. Even stronger characters can have a hard time beating multiple armies at the same time. And he can easily spam this power to unimaginable heights. (Although it should be said, this power is the most taxing for Belial to use) Belial is normally laid-back. Making it hard for nearly any opponent to judge his actual strength. Plus it makes it harder to predict when he might snap out. But when he does snap out, he goes BALLISTIC. Be prepared for energy blasts, bone spears, dark balls, and punches hitting you all at the same time. Weaknesses A Holy-affinite person has the power to kill him if they possess a Holy weapon that was made in Heaven or another Divine Realm. Non-Holy weapons that are given Holy enchantments can't kill him unless the wielder is Holy-affinite. Basically, the wielder has to be Holy-affinite and have either a Holy weapon or a weapon with a Holy enchantment to kill him. Belial is almost impervious to physical attacks, but he takes some damage from magical attacks. Light in particular does the most damage to him, hitting about twice as hard as other magic. Quotes "No matter how hard you hit me, I'll always come right back again". - Belial to Ty during their fight. "Would you prefer that I close my eyes"? - Belial to Xia when he blocks her meteor without even trying. "I am not Alex". "Few have suffered the amount of pain I've suffered, and even fewer have survived". "From my birth, I was fighting an uphill battle against everything that tried to make me cease to be". "Alex was losing that battle until the darkness came to him and offered him a chance to burn it all away". "And so it was done, Alex was proven to be weak and was burned away by his own wishes". "Hear this, the one you knew as Alex died a long, long, time ago". "I am Belial now, the Champion of Darkness, and I am no longer your brother". - Belial to Ashura when he calls him "Alex". Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Users